This protocol was intended to (1) design a research tool (simulation model) to facilitate group decision making and (2) utilize this tool to examine how patients enrolled in managed care organizations would choose to define their health insurance benefit package. Thus far the study instrument has been designed and has been pilot tested. The study design has been completed. Patient recruitment is scheduled to begin in July 1999.